


Fish out of Water

by onekisstotakewithme



Series: Search for Magic [2]
Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo, Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ponyo, Ponyo x Cat Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the second part of the Search for Magic series, Baron is still on a quest to become a human permanently. He pleads with Fujimoto- a great sea wizard- to turn him human, but Fujimoto has other ideas... and a dislike for Humans. Baron x Haru hints, fluff at the end, crossover with Ponyo. Will Baron ever get his wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish out of Water

He was tired, goodness was he tired.

Spending most of the last three days pacing instead of sleeping had indeed worn Baron out. And Haru was coming back.

He frowned, staring out at the setting sun, thinking about his failed attempt three days ago. He didn’t actually have a reason for wanting to be human, aside from wanting Haru.

Although it was the reason for his pacing- for him lately, loving Haru was akin to breathing. He needed both.

“I promise,” he said, frowning more deeply at the sunset. Zeniba had been unable to help him in his quest to become a full-time human, “I _will_ do this.”

The door opened, “Hey Baron,” it was Muta.

“Were you off at the Crossroads begging for scraps?” he asked, sighing.

“Nah- how could you tell?”

“Because,” Toto punctuated his arrival with an insult, “You’re waddling even more than usual.”

“Hey!” Muta said, and they started bickering again.

And then there was a knock at the door, “Baron?” called the most familiar voice he’d ever heard before. Haru’s voice, as it happened.

He opened it, “Good evening, Haru. How was your day?”

“Ordinary, downright boring. I’m still tired from the visit to the spirit world.”

“It makes sense,” Baron said, “It would have more of an adverse effect on a human.”

She stared, “You were a human.”

“It was temporary spell,” was his reply, “I was still very much a creation at heart.”

“And you were totally insane for taking her there,” Muta said, aggravated, “And stupid to take Toto and I.”

“For once I agree with the fat one,” Toto agreed.

“At least I don’t eat worms!”

“And yet I’m still slimmer than you!” Toto retorted.

“Anyway,” Baron silenced them with a glare, “I had a plan.”

“Never good words,” Muta contributed.

He turned, “You and Toto aren’t coming.”

“We’re not?” Muta said, gleeful, then paused, “Does this mean I’m babysitting?”

“No. Haru is still coming with me.”

“Who are you going to plead to next?” Muta asked.

“A wizard by the name of Fujimoto,” he said, “He may sympathize with my situation.”

Muta laughed, and then turned to Haru, “Better pack your scuba gear!”

“We’re going underwater?” she asked Baron, “Is that safe?”

Toto and Muta started cackling, as if the idea of a trip with Baron being safe.

“Of course, you’re with me,” Baron smiled, and it had the hoped-for effect, “You will be perfectly safe. My magic will provide our safety.”

“And how are we getting there?” she asked.

“That part is not quite as complicated as you would think.”

“And why is Muta not coming? I thought he liked seafood.”

“Cats and water? Don’t mix.” Muta chuckled, “I’ll be on the sidelines cheering you on.”

“I didn’t realized they had all-cow cheerleading squads,” Toto cackled.

Muta picked up a teacake, ready to throw, when Baron sighed loudly. It dropped from his hand, and he grumbled, “I’m going for a stroll.”

“Don’t get mistake for hamburger meat!” Toto called.

“I’ll turn you into chicken wings when I get back!”

“So where are we going?”

“You will be pleased to know, we are staying in the human world… just a more magical version.”

“Doesn’t that statement contradict itself a little?” she asked nervously.

“Haru, you don’t have to come with me, if you aren’t comfortable.”

“No,” she sighed, “I’ll do it. I’ll be fine. I’m with you, aren’t I?”

His eyes lit up in a way she chose not to notice, “Of course, you’re with me. I will keep you perfectly safe, Haru.”

“Of course you will,” Muta stuck his head around the door, “Because you and the kid are totally-,”

Toto flew down and hit Muta with an outstretched wing, “Shut up!”

“Totally what?” Haru asked.

“Nothing,” Toto and Baron said at the same time.

“Now-,” Baron frowned as there was a knock on the door, “Why am I starting to dread having my door knocked on?”

He opened it, and there was a starfish, with a piece of parchment, “Ah,” Toto said, “Is that from Fujimoto?”

“As a matter of fact- yes. It is indeed,” Baron opened it, and proceeded to read it “Excellent. He’s requested that I bring my human to so-called neutral territory, a small field by the sea, he appears to want to meet soon.”

What he had said sunk in, and Haru blushed, “I’m _your_ human now, Baron?” She didn’t add the second part which was essentially: _I’ll be your anything. Anything of yours you want me to be._ It had the desired effect, and Baron looked horribly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry- h-he’s a wizard who has not had the best experiences with humans,” Had she actually gotten poor Baron all _flustered?_ She was surprised and somewhat amused too.

“Baron, I’m teasing. I don’t mind. Although the whole magical being part is kinda funny.”

He smiled back, then looked thoughtful “Toto, the place he’s mentioned for a meeting- how long would it take to fly there?”

“Maybe an hour,” Toto said, as though mentally calculating, “Why? You want me to give you a lift?”

“Haru and I.”

“Hang on,” Haru cut in, “I hate to break this to you, but Baron, I am _not_ the same size as you.”

“I had noticed. Thankfully, the magic I require is not hard to come by. I can easily change your size, Haru. But you have to trust me.”

She nodded and then held her head high, “Of course,” she’d regretted not answering his question when they’d been in the Spirit world….

“Excellent. This may feel strange,” Baron said gently, and she suddenly felt as though a vacuum had opened beneath her feet, and she was shooting towards the floor, gasping as she felt herself shrink.

And suddenly she was around the same height as Baron. She blushed, because she had to look _up_ at him again. It was an interesting callback to the days they spent wandering around mazes and mysteriously crazy kingdoms.

Toto flew down and landed on the floor beside them. Baron helped her onto Toto’s back, and then climbed on himself in front of her, “You might want to wrap your arms around my waist,” he said over his shoulder, “To be safe.”

_Sure,_ she thought. She just hoped he couldn’t hear how loudly her heart was beating. Toto took off, and she gripped Baron tighter, somewhat terrified then of falling. As they hopped to the balcony, and took off, Baron called, “Don’t clear out my cupboards Muta!”

And Haru decided to yell “I’m weighing you when we get back!”

The sound of his cursing from below was exactly the kind of send-off she’d expect from him.

**XSEARCHFORMAGICX**

It was quiet in the field when they arrived, and the night sky was filled with stars. As they flew around to land, Baron pointed out some of his favorite constellations. Haru was surprised to note that he enjoyed astronomy.

Could he _get_ any cooler?

They set down, and Baron chuckled, “I suppose we’re not all that visible in this grass. Hold on a moment, Haru. I’ll set this right.”

And then she felt as though she was being pulled into the sky- as though gravity no longer applied to her. She wobbled and lost her balance as she grew, collapsing into the grass, “Welcome back, Haru,” she grumbled, looking up at the breathtaking night sky.

She smiled upon looking over and seeing Baron as a human again. Why was it of such concern that it was a temporary spell? Being human wasn’t all that easy. Haru knew that too well. At least he was an attractive human, however temporary.

He looked back, “Haru, maybe it isn’t quite the time for a nap,” he did smile teasingly but she knew what he meant.

She stood, almost tripping again, but Baron grabbed her arm to stabilize her. Was she going crazy or had his hand lingered on her arm a bit longer than necessary. He touched her shoulder as though reassuring, as someone approached them.

A man, with long flowing red hair. _Really_ red hair, “Von Gikkingen, what a pleasure!”

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, Fujimoto. A field?”

“Oh I forgot to mention in my letter- I’ll be taking you both under the water so we can discuss it in my submarine.”

“Fujimoto, neither my companion nor I can breathe underwater.”

“I already thought of that,” Fujimoto waved a hand dismissively, “You’ve both just been charmed. You can breathe underwater with no problems,” He took a second glance, “Why are you in human form, Von Gikkingen?”

“I wouldn’t want to alarm any humans, which a walking cat figurine would do.”

Fujimoto snorted, “Of course. We can’t allow anything the _humans_ can’t understand.”

“I see you’ve returned to your old ways,” Baron said. It was not a kind voice, and he drew himself up to his full height, “Surely you’ve become more sympathetic to humans now?”

“I was once a human myself, it is a heavy burden, Von Gikkingen. I would not wish humanity on any man or wizard.”

“Come now, Fujimoto, I am sure a human heart once had a home in your chest. Has it already become hollow?”

“I have no love lost with humans. You of all people should know that.”

“I am a helper, Fujimoto. I aid people- spirits, creations and humans, they all deserve help when needed.”

“I’m assuming that is why you brought a human with you,” Fujimoto shot a glance at Haru, who stared back, resolute. This was _not_ a friend, even if he was helping Baron.

“This is Haru Yoshioka, the best human I’ve ever met,” There was distinct pride in his voice, and Haru stared over at him in disbelief. Surely he was saying it for Fujimoto’s benefit.

“In that case…” he trailed off, “I believe she is permissible. Follow me.”

**XSEARCHFORMAGICX**

Being underwater was the strangest sensation of Haru’s life. And this was for a girl who’d once been turned into a cat, and had already been shrunk that day.

She stared at every curious oddity onboard Fujimoto’s submarine, and then saw the large bubble in the middle of one of the rooms. Ignoring Baron and Fujimoto who were talking quietly, she went over to admire the tank which was full of tiny pink and orange fish. They were gorgeous and she stared at them in awe.

She didn’t realize that two pairs of eyes were already on her. Fujimoto and Baron were indeed watching her, as Fujimoto said, “Your human seems quite taken by my daughters.”

“She’s often inspired by the magical things she sees. I’d imagine this is no different,” Baron said, “She always manages to find magic in the most ordinary people.”

Fujimoto chuckled darkly, “So that’s why you want to be human? A human girl?”

“You were a human man once. And she’s not just any human girl. Not in the slightest.” Baron was almost ashamed of how eagerly he defended Haru against a wizard she hadn’t met until today for reasons she still didn’t know.

“Does she know of your wishes? Or your feelings?”

“I don’t know,” Baron replied sadly, “I’m almost certain she is oblivious to my heart’s desire for her. And since I have yet to find a solution to my problem, I see no need to trouble her with it. I fear breaking her heart.”

Fujimoto smirked, “Ah the irony of the helper needed help.”

“It hasn’t escaped me. Just three days ago, I put both Haru and I in considerable danger in order to try and find a way to make my humanity permanent. We sought magic from Zeniba.”

Fujimoto’s face showed his shock, “You consider Miss Yoshioka worth the danger?”

“Of course. As you said, she is _my_ human. I would face the end of _my_ world to ensure _her_ happiness!” he said, before realizing she’d turn to look at him at that.

Cue the blush for both of them.

Fujimoto brought him back to the topic, “You do remember that my daughter chose- at considerable risk to her own life- to be a human. For a _boy_.”

“That is why I sought you out. You are a wizard who can sympathize with my pleas.”

“I sympathize with nothing!” he  snapped, “My daughter- Brunhilde- seemed more content to be with humans than her own family. And now you come to me and do the same! What exactly is wrong with being a creation, Von Gikkingen?”

“As a creation, I barely come up to Haru’s kneecaps. As a creation, I am limited in what I can do for her. As a _creation,_ and specifically a _cat_ creation, we can never be together! The species-crossing would be… impossible alone!”

“You do make your appeal with heart, Von Gikkingen. But I must refuse. I suggest, in good faith, that you reconsider exactly why you opened the Bureau and think again on your reasons for wanting to change yourself.”

“I may be human right now, Fujimoto. But I am the exact same Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen at heart. I still have humanity- a soul. Tell me, does a soul change when the body does?”

Fujimoto stared at him, “I watched my own child decide that a human was more important to her than _I._ ”

“You cannot use a grudge against humans to refuse the use of your magic to someone making an honest appeal.”

“Von Gikkingen, I suggest you find a way to aid yourself. Since I will not. You have to make the decision for yourself. And find a different wizard. I have no sympathies for creations turning human.” He turned away, “Perhaps you should take Miss Yoshioka home now.”

Baron walked over to Haru, and took her hand. She turned to look at him, and saw the disappointment on his face, “Baron?”

“I didn’t get what I came for. I am sorry for dragging you into another dangerous adventure.”

Her concern showed on her face, “Do you absolutely need a magical creation to help? Is there nothing I can do?”

“There is one thing.” He said gently.

“Name it,” she said boldly.

“Trust in me,” he said gently, touching her face with his other hand. His eyes dropped to her lips, and he was certain he was going to kiss her.

But she just looked back into his eyes, her warm brown eyes appealing, carrying with them a glimpse of a life he could have if he was human.

“I’ve always trusted in you,” she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, “It’s impossible not to.”

“Then that is all I require.”


End file.
